<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traversing Planets With You by saiditallbefore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966256">Traversing Planets With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore'>saiditallbefore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, F/F, kidnapping but it's for a good reason, road trip but in space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gamora’s initial plan had been a straightforward one: infiltrate Asgard as a tourist, then seek out the Infinity Stone she’d heard rumors of.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Foster/Gamora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Femslash Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traversing Planets With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts">SkyRose</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gamora’s initial plan had been a straightforward one: infiltrate Asgard as a tourist, then seek out the Infinity Stone she’d heard rumors of.</p><p>When a bit of cursory research revealed that Asgard had no tourists, and was all but closed to outsiders, she was forced to revise her plan.  It seemed unlikely she would be able to disguise herself as Asgardian, given her coloring.</p><p>Instead, she had to infiltrate the realm by stealth.  It was simple enough: though the main routes into Asgard were heavily guarded, there were other paths— routes that a small ship with a skilled pilot could easily manage.</p><p>It was from one of these paths— alone, on a small and dark ship— that Gamora first viewed Asgard: a shining city, surrounded by mountains, with a gleaming, golden palace in the center.</p><p>It stank of hubris.  </p><p>She’d expected nothing less; Gamora had only met one Asgardian, and he’d been enjoying Thanos’s particular brand of hospitality at the time, but he’d made it clear that Asgardians prided themselves on being warriors of unmatched skill.  They obviously did not expect enemies here, in their own home.</p><p>Gamora hid her ship in one of the natural caves that dotted the cliffs surrounding the city, then began to climb the actual cliffside.  All she had to do was get in, find the stone, and get out.  Simple.</p>
<hr/><p>As Gamora crept further into Asgard, it became clear that something was deeply amiss.  Heavily-armored troops were mustered, standing ready for orders.  The ordinary people appeared solemn, when they appeared at all.  The gleaming palace bore scars of a recent battle.</p><p>All was not well in Asgard.</p><p>It did not take long for her to find out what had happened: the stone was being wielded by a Terran woman.  The power was slowly killing her, and the Asgardians had still been fluttering about, trying to extract the stone, when some enemy or other— Gamora did not bother to distinguish which— had come for the stone.  Luckily for Gamora, the invaders had been rebuffed.</p><p>Gamora had not planned to kidnap a person, nor to extract an Infinity Stone from them.  But she was growing desperate.  How long would it be before Thanos heard the same rumors she had, and sent someone after the woman— after the stone.</p>
<hr/><p>Jane sat in her chamber, staring at the pulsing red underneath her skin.  The Aether, Thor had called it.  </p><p>Asgard had been attacked because of it.  Queen Frigga had died because of it.</p><p>She had been relegated to this room, with guards outside, because of it.</p><p>Jane faintly felt that she ought to be more scared.  That she ought to be worried about this unfathomable power coursing through her veins, or the aliens who had just tried to kill her.  But all she wanted was to <em>understand</em>.  </p><p>What was the Aether?  How did it work?  Could she use it on purpose?  No one seemed to have the answers, or even seemed to be interested in the questions.</p><p>The door opened.</p><p>“I’m not hungry,” Jane said absently.</p><p>“You’re coming with me,” an unfamiliar voice said.</p><p>Jane looked up sharply.  The speaker was a woman with green skin, and hair that tinged into purple.  She dressed in black, and carried a sword slung across her back and a knife at her hip.  She looked <em>alien</em>, in a way that Asgardians did not, and despite how dangerous she clearly was, Jane was fascinated.</p><p>“Who are you?” Jane asked.</p><p>“Gamora,” the woman said.  </p><p>“Why are you here?”  Maybe Jane should have been a little more afraid, but Gamora hadn’t unsheathed either of her weapons yet.</p><p>Gamora blinked, seemingly nonplussed.  “I’m here for the Infinity Stone.”</p><p>Jane furrowed her brow.  “Infinity Stone?  You mean the Aether?”  It was good to know that the term wasn’t universal.  But before she could ask any more questions, the power surged through her again, and she nearly passed out.  It infuriated her, swooning like some kind of Victorian maiden.  </p><p>Before she could even be back on her feet, Gamora had scooped her up and thrown her over a shoulder.  </p><p>“We need to go,” Gamora said.  “Before someone else comes.”</p>
<hr/><p>When Jane next woke, she was in a spaceship.  She was lying on a cool, metal floor, still wearing the dress she’d been given on Asgard.  When she tentatively sat up, she could see a huge window— or whatever it was called in a spaceship— with stars streaming by outside.</p><p>Her excitement at finding herself in an actual spaceship was tempered with the realization that she’d been <em>kidnapped</em>.</p><p>“You’re awake,” Gamora said.</p><p>“Did you really need to kidnap me?” Jane asked, indignant.</p><p>“We were running out of time.”  Gamora tapped at a few buttons on the control panel.  “If I’ve heard about the Infinity Stone, other people will have.  People more dangerous than me.”  Her expression was stony as she spoke.</p><p>Jane sat down in the seat next to Gamora.  “Are you claiming you kidnapped me to <em>protect</em> me?”</p><p>“No,” Gamora said.  “I kidnapped you because the power of an Infinity Stone could be used to destroy entire planets.”  </p><p>They were both silent as Jane digested these words.  </p><p>“I don’t—” Jane began.</p><p>“My… father seeks the power of all six Infiinity Stones,” Gamora said.  “I am...I am afraid of what will happen if he finds them.”  Her hands tightened around the steering controls.</p><p>On impulse, Jane placed her hand over one of Gamora’s.  “Then we’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.”</p>
<hr/><p>Before meeting Jane, Gamora’s knowledge of Infinity Stones had been mostly theoretical.  That was more than most people could claim, but in this case, it still wasn’t enough.  The stone was killing Jane.  By all accounts, it should have killed her already— it was a testament to her strength  that she was still alive.</p><p>Still, Gamora didn’t know enough about the stones to figure out how to separate it from Jane.  This was what brought them to Knowhere.</p><p>As they walked down the street and toward the bar that sat outside the entrance to the Collector’s Museum, Jane looked around, wide-eyed.</p><p>“Knowhere’s really isn’t that interesting,” Gamora said.  For the most part, it was utterly indistinguishable from a dozen other planets on the lawless edges of the galaxy; it was only the presence of the Collector that brought them <em>here</em>.  </p><p>“Until two days ago, I’d never been off my own planet,” Jane retorted.  “I think our definitions of <em>interesting </em>might be a little different.”</p><p>Gamora tilted her head in acknowledgment.</p><p>Finally, they were allowed into the Collector’s Museum.  The man himself was as unnerving as ever, and Gamora tried not to look too closely at the particular items he’d collected.  But when Jane asked about the stone, he peered at her and then waved a number of unfamiliar instruments in her general vicinity.</p><p>He reached out to touch Jane on the shoulder, and before Gamora or Jane could react, the Aether contained in Jane struck out at him, throwing the Collector across the room.</p><p>He stared at his hand, then at Jane.  “Fascinating,” he said.  </p><p>“What is?” Jane demanded, eagerly.</p><p>“With the right kind of power dampener, you could channel the power of the stone,” he said.  “Only the one, of course.”</p><p>Gamora didn’t like the glint in his eye.  “And I suppose you could supply this dampener?”</p><p>The Collector smiled.  “For the right price.”</p><p>Gamora looked at the Collector, with his disingenuous smile and his awful museum.  Then she looked at Jane, still dressed in Asgardian finery.  The power of the Infinity Stone was still glowing in her veins, and her eyes glinted with a familiar stubbornness.</p><p>The decision was easy.</p>
<hr/><p>Jane fiddled with the thin, metal cuffs on her wrists.  They looked heavier than they were; she supposed that the creator must have had access to metals not commonly found on Earth.</p><p>Someday, she’ll ask Gamora exactly how much these cost.  At the time, she hadn’t had enough knowledge of the currencies involved to understand the negotiations.  </p><p>“Again,” Gamora said, interrupting Jane’s train of thought.</p><p>“I’m not sure this is working,” Jane said.</p><p>“You’re close,” Gamora said.  “Stop second-guessing yourself.”</p><p>Jane closed her eyes, concentrating on the power of the Aether.  The Reality Stone, Gamora had called it.  With enough concentration, she’d been able to produce illusions, like the ones Frigga had used back on Asgard.</p><p>For a moment, Jane was stymied.  Using the Aether took creativity, and her mind was more accustomed to equations and patterns, to seeking out the rational explanation behind the inexplicable.</p><p>A memory came to her: a visit to the planetarium with her father.  She’d been eight?  Nine?  Young enough that her fascination with space had been just another passing childhood obsession, until that day.</p><p>Jane opened her eyes.  </p><p>She and Gamora stood alone in a darkened theater.  Above them, images of the stars and planets and faraway galaxies were projected on an illusionary screen.</p><p>It was a pale imitation, even to Jane.  To Gamora, who had seen who-knew-how-many planets, it would probably seem childish.</p><p>But when Jane met her eyes, there was a surprising warmth there.  Impulsively, Jane leaned forward and kissed her.</p><p>They broke apart, and Jane couldn’t help but smile.  Gamora, who so rarely showed her emotions, smiled back tentatively.</p><p>The illusion had already dissolved, but the real stars were beginning to come out.  Jane interlocked Gamora’s hand in hers.</p><p>“Where are we going next?” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>